


Just Because I'm Pretty Doesn't Mean I Can't Think You Are Too

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Aomine Daiki, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Mutual Masturbation, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pictures, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Kise is far away on a training holiday with his friends.Oikawa misses him.And some pretty pictures set the whole thing rolling...





	Just Because I'm Pretty Doesn't Mean I Can't Think You Are Too

Oikawa had just, literally just settled in to bed. He was greatly looking forward to getting some sleep after having stayed up doing some late night ‘reviewing’. In truth he’d lost track of time until he’d received a text from Iwaizumi.   
‘Are you asleep yet?’   
Knowing it was a trap didn’t stop him from replying ‘Yes.’   
‘GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!!’   
After checking the time, Oikawa decided maybe it was time to turn in after all.   
He’d just gotten comfy when his phone buzzed again.   
“Ahhh Iwa-chan I’m doing as you said, stop texting me.” He muttered as he picked up his phone again, opening the message without checking who it was from.   
Instead of a nagging message from Iwaizumi, he instead found something much more pleasant.  
It was a message from his ridiculously distracting basketball playing boyfriend, Kise Ryota.   
Kise was, quite selfishly, currently out in America training with his friends and fellow players.   
Oikawa was impatiently awaiting his return. He missed his beautiful boyfriend and looked forward to their reunion. He didn’t admit it but one of his favourite things was the way Kise was able to pick him up easily, which he always did when they were reunited after any considerable amount of time. Oikawa knew he should be a little embarrassed to let the younger boy pick him up in such a way but he loved the sense of safety, stability and warmth he felt whenever Kise did it.  
Kise had gotten a little bit taller again, enough that he could rest his chin on the top of Oikawa’s head now while only having to stretch a little. Oikawa had told him to quit growing already, but really, he kinda liked it. Especially when he saw Kise with his fellow basketball players. Kise was definitely middle ground when it came to height on his team of friends, but even their shortest players had incredible strength.   
It hadn’t been until Oikawa had started dating Kise, and had started going to more games that he realised the differences in not only his and Kise’s bodies and stature, but the difference between basketball players and volleyball players. 

Oikawa and his team mates were built and trained for their litheness, quickness. While toned, they were noticeably light, nimble.   
Yes. Oikawa had paid close attention to his team mates bodies. Don’t act surprised.   
But Kise and his team mates. They were a different breed of fitness. It was more obvious when you looked at either Aomine or Kagami or Murasakibara, but one glimpse at the arms on even Kuroko, arguably their lithest player told you just how strong they were.   
And Kise’s arms…  
Yeah okay, even just thinking about those arms made Oikawa’s stomach go strangely warm and squirmy-happy.   
And. Speaking of those arms.   
They happened to be on perfect display in picture Kise had just messaged him with.   
There was a little text beneath the image saying ‘good training session this morning Oikawacchi! Going to get breakfast then we’re going to have a practice game! I’m on Kurokocchi’s team! I’m excited!’   
Oikawa smiled, briefly reading over the message before his attention was dragged straight back to the image again.   
Kise was as good at taking selfies as Oikawa, and this one was truly a masterpiece even for their standards.   
The image showed Kise to be wearing a loose tank top unlike what he usually wore for training, but it cut more like his sports jersey so of course it suited him naturally, while showing off plenty of skin. And muscle.   
Had his boyfriend managed to become even more toned in the short time he’d been away? Oikawa shivered as he considered how warm Kise’s skin must have been when he took that picture.   
Kise’s face was a little flush, but more like glowing, his radiating grin just showing a little bit of teeth. One eye winked in usual fashion while the other shone its glittering gold. And his hair was damp, partly hidden under a towel but otherwise distractingly stuck to Kise’s face and neck.   
Oikawa hummed quietly to himself.  
‘Looking hot, Ryota.’ He replied, simply.   
In reply, Kise sent a shocked looking emoticon, quickly followed by another image.   
This time he was back in his room, wearing baggy clothes and fiddling with his now dry hair.   
‘Do I look okay, Oikawacchi?’   
Oikawa was staring lovingly at the image when he noticed the two beds behind Kise in the room.   
One was covered in things that Oikawa recognised as Kise’s.   
And on the second one, Aomine was sprawled out, his head noticeably turned towards Kise.   
Oikawa frowned.   
‘Hmpf… Why not ask Aomine what he thinks? Looks like he has an opinion…’   
Immediately he regretted his snippy reply. But, the truth was, Aomine got under his skin, just a little. He’d made it more than obvious that he’d had his eye on Kise, and that Oikawa was very much an unwelcome obstruction.   
Kise, however, remained obliviously adamant that him and Aomine were just good friends.   
‘Aww. Oikawacchi… Jealous?’   
Of course. Kise didn’t mind Oikawa’s more petulant side.  
He had his own after all, and had been known to act sulky and jealous when he thought Oikawa had been spending too much time with Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa sent back an emoticon with its tongue sticking out.   
‘Hmm… How about I show you something just for you then?’   
Another picture came through.   
This time Kise was in the bathroom, and Oikawa could see the closed door behind him, away from Aomine’s gaze.   
Kise was lifting up his shirt with one hand, winking at the camera again as he showed off his toned chest and stomach.   
Oikawa whined. It wasn’t his imagination, Kise was even more defined that he had been before he left.   
‘Wahhh too cruel, Ryota. My boyfriend is so hot and I can’t touch him.’   
Kise replied with a kissy emoticon.   
He was definitely trying to send Oikawa insane.   
‘Oikawacchi wants to touch?’ Kise teased, sending yet another image. This time with his shirt caught between his teeth as he laid his hand suggestively and all too maddeningly on his stomach.  
Oikawa could only stare at that one. He had no reply. Nothing that would be intelligible. 

Oikawa swallowed, realising his own hand was mimicking Kise’s, splayed out on his stomach, fingers edging downwards.   
Warmth already softly filling him.   
‘Hmm…. Ryota. Why don’t you lower that hand a little for me?’   
He sent it before he could chicken out.   
Was he really asking this?   
He shook slightly as he waited for Kise’s reply.   
The text came first.   
‘You mean… Like this, Oikawacchi?’   
And then the image.   
Kise had let his shirt fall back down, but instead his hand was over his crotch, his thumb hooking into the top of his tracksuit pants, pulling them down a little.   
Kise had had to hold the phone at a different angle so his face was barely in view, but there was the slightest glimpse of his grin.   
He knew exactly what he was doing.   
Well. Oikawa thought. Two of us can play that game.   
He kicked back his bed covers, then angled his phone so the camera could capture the length of his body.   
Putting on his best sultry smile he slipped his hand down into his pyjama bottoms, making sure the angle of his wrist was perfectly captured before taking the picture. 

He sent the picture with a reply.   
‘Actually, I was thinking more like this.’   
The moment the little tick changed colour to let him know his message had been read, his phone suddenly started to vibrate as it rang.   
Skype call.   
From Kise.   
Oikawa felt his cheeks burst into flame. He still had his hand down his pants and it wasn’t as if he could pretend he hadn’t been letting his fingers stroke a little while they were down there. But damnit would he really reject Kise’s call? Now? When he missed him so bad he was in danger of losing his damn mind?   
In a hurry, scared that Kise would think he didn’t want to talk to him, Oikawa accepted the call. Immediately his phone screen was filled with Kise’s face.   
Kise’s beautiful, kissable face.   
His eyes were wide, seemingly glowing with their gold, but his lips weren’t turned up in their usual smiling way. He looked surprised, or concerned.   
“Oikawacchi.” He breathed. And Oikawa closed his eyes as he heard Kise’s voice.   
“Hey, Ryota.” He replied, softly. He leaned back into the pillow, holding the phone up a little more so he could be seen better.   
“That picture…” Kise said, carefully. 

“I think you’ll find you started it with that ‘after training’ picture you sent.” Oikawa pointed out.   
Kise blinked, slowly. “Were you… Were you really… Touching yourself in that picture you sent?” Kise pressed.   
He was keeping his voice low, hushed, likely hyper aware of Aomine just on the other side of the door.   
Oikawa grinned, just a little. “Well… My hand was down there, and since I’m only in my pj’s it’d be difficult for me not to touch myself.”   
Kise frowned, that little frown he got when he thought he was being teased. “Oikawacchi… You know what I’m asking.”   
Oikawa looked at him, considering him, watching his sweet little facial expressions. It wasn’t so clear on this tiny screen but… Anything was better than nothing at this point.   
“If you’re asking if I was touching myself because of your pictures then…” Oikawa trailed off, briefly averting his eyes, before looking back again. “Then yes.”   
Kise’s eyes got wide again, and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. “B- but. I wasn’t even… They were just a little bit…”   
“You’re so hot, Kise.” Oikawa breathed, softly. His hand, still as yet unmoved lightly stroked as he said this, producing a quiet sighing moan.   
Kise blinked, letting out a surprised squeak. “O- Oikawacchi a-are you s-still- are you n-now-?!”   
Oikawa closed his eyes, letting his hand wrap around himself, finally giving in to his urges. He breathed in deeply, then sighed as he opened his eyes again, letting his lips part to impart soft little gasps.   
Kise stared. Cheeks getting pinker as his gaze slid to Oikawa’s shoulder and arm, seeing it moving, slowly, knowing exactly what that meant Oikawa was doing.   
“Is this… Okay?” Oikawa asked, gently. Suddenly realising that this might, possibly, be a little too much for Kise to handle. 

Kise swallowed, audibly.   
Then he nodded.   
“Oikawacchi…” He said, softly.   
“Mmm?”   
“Do you want… Me to do it too?”   
Now it was Oikawa’s turn for his eyes to go wide. Even when he’d asked for the picture earlier, he’d only been playing, teasing. But now… Kise was offering and…   
“Only if you want to.” He said, gently.   
Kise blinked, rapidly, clearly trying to decide.   
Then he nodded, decisively.   
Oikawa watched as Kise seemed to move, switching so he could lean back against the wall. Then his free arm was moving, as he briefly tore his gaze away from the screen, tugging his pants and underwear down, Oikawa could only guess. Then he was looking back up and he gasped a long sigh as his hand clearly made contact.   
Oikawa felt his mouth fall open a little more as he took in the sight before him, knowing what Kise was doing, knowing that Kise knew what he was doing.   
Fuck. If they couldn’t physically be together, this wasn’t such a bad alternative.   
“Hey… Ryota. Why don’t you… Show me?” Oikawa said, feeling his eyelids getting heavy as lust took over.   
Kise bit his lip, worrying at it as he considered this. Then, slowly, he nodded, letting his phone screen angle down.   
Oikawa whimpered as Kise’s hand came into view. Saw it wrapped around his cock, and as it moved and gently squeezed, Kise’s thumb occasionally flicking out to swipe at the head. The way his hips moved, stomach clenching just a little.   
In terms of size, they equalled out well. Neither that much bigger than the other, protecting both of their egos nicely. While Kise was a little thicker, Oikawa was just a little longer. They both agreed, they felt perfect to each other.

Oikawa tightened his own grip, speeding up a little, his hips rocking as he did.   
“Ahhh… You look so good.” He whined.   
By the time Kise brought the screen back to his face, Oikawa’s cheeks were positively flushed. Even in the dim light he was sure it was obvious just how utterly wrecked he was. He was panting loudly now, certain he was very close to the edge already.   
“Your turn...” Kise said, swallowing harshly as he did.   
Oikawa didn’t have to ask, he knew what was expected of him.   
He lowered his phone, letting Kise have the same view he’d just had. He heard Kise’s gasped moan as he came into view, and couldn’t help his hips from bucking. 

“R- Ryota… I’m close…”   
“Let me see your face, Oikawacchi.” Kise said, hurriedly.   
Oikawa immediately brought the phone back up, his eyes wanting to close but he forced them to stay focused on Kise. He was moaning softly, whimpering.   
“Wanna be with you…” Oikawa admitted, letting himself be fully vulnerable in these few moments.   
Kise smiled, just a little. “I’m right here, Oikawacchi.”   
Why that did it, Oikawa couldn’t explain, but he felt himself finally tip over that edge. His head tipping back as his neck arched, his eyes closed tight as he panted out Kise’s name over, over again, spilling out of him as he came.   
He heard Kise call out for him and realised that Kise hadn’t been so far behind. He forced his eyes open to try and catch his boyfriend’s moments of bliss and saw Kise’s head thrown back against the wall, lips parted in hitched gasps.   
Oikawa rolled over onto his side as he waited for Kise to cool down enough to look back at his phone. His body hummed happily. But it always took Kise a little longer to recover.   
Finally Kise slumped down, to sit on the floor.   
He pushed his hair back and grinned at Oikawa. “You sure know how to make your boyfriend miss you even more, Oikawacchi.” He said.   
Oikawa smiled, just a little wickedly. “So hurry up and come home.”   
Kise nodded. “Soon, Oikawacchi. Soon.” 

Then there was loud banging on the door. Suddenly jolting the couple back to reality.   
“Oi! Kise! Quit phone fucking your boyfriend if you don’t want to miss breakfast!” 

Kise covered his mouth, suddenly realising he’d been so loud with Aomine only the other side of the door.  
“Sorry Aominecchi! I- I’ll be right out!”   
At that same moment, a text alert appeared at the top of Oikawa’s phone.   
Iwaizumi.   
‘Why do I know you’re still awake? GO! TO! SLEEP!’   
Oikawa chuckled softly.  
“We should… Probably go. You need to sleep, right?” Kise said.   
Oikawa nodded.   
“Love you.” He said.   
Kise’s eyes went wide.  
“I. Love you too.” 

Each blowing an air kiss at each other they finally hung up.   
Oikawa sighed happily as he let himself settle back into bed.   
He chose to ignore the glimpse at the time.   
Iwaizumi was definitely going to kill him for how little sleep he was going to get. 

“Hmm. Worth it.” He muttered happily before, finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AAaaaand with that I go tumbling into rarepair crossover hell. Please, come join me. 
> 
> And it's also my first Haikyu fic (hi Haikyu fandom) 
> 
> Definitely not my first Kuroko's Basketball fic though (hey knb fandom, finally gave Kise a happy relationship! I'm pleased for him!) 
> 
> Also yes. This fic's title basically looks like an old FOB song title doesn't it? Sorry about that.


End file.
